


King Arthur and his ginger Lazarus

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bullying kieran, idk what this is but i love this pairing with my whole heart, just two guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I- I want to be near ye’- I want this to be… different. Please.”They’d had a harsh robbery today, a real messy one, Sean had been pretty rattled by it, having to suddenly shoot so many people was still hard, even for a criminal like him. Even Arthur had been left feeling a little sick to the stomach, he’d hate to feel what the young ginger might be feeling. This was the only reason Arthur did what he did next. He rolled over and pulled him closer.akasean and arthur get a hecking hug





	King Arthur and his ginger Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is probably a mess but it's been sitting in my writing folder for weeks and im frustrated that this pairing is being slept on. i know the characters are probably way OOC but dammit they need hugs okay?? just stick with me
> 
> Also pls pls pls leave a comment, it helps so much, I'm trying to get back into writing and even a small comment would be bloody brilliant xx also of you want me to write done more Arthurxsean then let me know and request it!

“When I said you look a lot less ugly from upside down, I was joking”

Arthur rolled his eyes, this boy would be the death of him, he was sure of it. “I know you ginger shit” he sighed, tugging at the sleeping bag, shuffling away from the younger man. This was their usual thing; Sean would niggle and niggle and niggle, annoying him and pushing his luck all afternoon until Arthur caved (and people still wonder why he’s out of camp all the time). He blamed it on the boy’s craving for bittersweet affection. He loved a fight, and that didn’t stop, even when they lay in bed together. He didn’t want cuddling and slow and sweet, he wanted to be held down and pushed around and made to hurt. Arthur didn’t exactly like it, but if that’s what Sean wanted, lord knows Arthur would follow blindly.

Except a few minutes pass, and suddenly there’s a poking at his back, a shaky, nervous hand trying to garner his attention, begging for it, relentlessly begging for it. The brunet wanted nothing more to sleep, his head clear and light for once brought on by the ecstasy that only a good fuck could get ya. But Sean didn’t let up, much like his flirting technique, his attention-grabbing strategy was just to annoy ya until you gave in and paid even the smallest iota of attention to him.

“What do you wan’? I’m not up for another, if you want that go find Kieran, I’m sure he’d be up for it if you pulled him away from his damn horses,” Arthur groaned, throwing a hand backwards to try and swat Sean away. Could this boy not use his damn words for once?

“He fucks that horse, we all know it” Sean exhaled, now moving to wriggle closer until his whole chest was against Arthur’s back, he was warm, almost as hot as that mess of orange fire a top his head. “I don’ wan’ tha’ anyway, Arthur” he added, drawling the other man’s name in that smooth Irish accent that made even the rugged, hard Arthur Morgan’s insides tremble. “I- I want to be near ye’- I want this to be… different. Please.”

They’d had a harsh robbery today, a real messy one, Sean had been pretty rattled by it, having to suddenly shoot so many people was still hard, even for a criminal like him. Even Arthur had been left feeling a little sick to the stomach, he’d hate to feel what the young ginger might be feeling. This was the only reason Arthur did what he did next. He rolled over, reaching out until his thumb brushed unfairly smooth cheek, gliding down until it dragged down over prickly stubble. It continued its descent until he could place the palms of his hand to Sean’s shoulder, and it only took a quick pull before the younger mans eyes lit up and he was scooting right up against the other cowboy.

There was barely any space between them, and Sean felt disarmingly fragile wrapped up in Arthur’s thick arms. Usually when they fucked he barely noticed the slightness of the other man, all he could register was tight, wet heat and the firmness of lean muscles straining and pushing their luck to its very brink. But now, in the silence of the tent and in the warm embrace of the sleeping bags, he allowed himself to appreciate all the little things.

How Sean’s hair felt soft and almost tickly against his neck. The slight scratch of ginger stubble against his chest. How his hands rest so carefully against Arthur’s sides, up along his shoulder blades, fingertips tracing the skin, tracing the scars, Arthur knew how much he loved em. He could feel Sean’s breaths expand in his chest, how his ribs would strain under the brunet’s fingers with each inhale, it was relaxing, so relaxing.

Was it love? God no it wasn’t love, Arthur begged to all the lords that this wasn’t love. You couldn’t love people out here, he’d learnt that twice the hard way, Hosea knew it, Dutch knew it, even Uncle with his small armada of Nell’s knew it. The wild, wild west was no place for loving.

And yet, Sean seem to have so much to give.

Arthur supposed that if it was love, he’d dislike Karen- Karen, who sometimes also fell victim to Sean’s boyish charms and smooth talking and open love. There were so many people Sean had tried to extend his love to, but there were only a few who were dumb enough to accept it.

Arthur unfortunately seemed to be one of these people. Because if this was just a fuck, a release, there would be no excuse for how he held the man now, how he yearned to brush his mouth to pale forehead, how he wanted so bad to stay here basking in the fiery light of Sean Macguire.

Sean, unlike so many of Arthurs past loves, could hold his own, hell, even against bounty hunters and the gang themselves, Sean’s feral scrappiness and silver tongue proved an honest adversary. Who knows, maybe Arthur could allow himself this treat, this treasure, a loud-mouthed Irish boy who could take it as well as he could dish it. He didn’t need protecting, the gods knew he didn’t. He wasn’t like all the other lovely ladies waiting around for a big strong man to protect them. Sean may not be much of a shot, but if he was backed into a corner, you can bet your horse he’d be able to wriggle free, even if you didn’t necessarily want him to.

Arthur’s broken out of thought by a shockingly soft voice, “Arthur Morgan? I think I might love ya ugly mug, seriously…” at first the words didn’t fully register, how could they? It was almost like Sean had read his mind. There was silence, and the brunet felt like he couldn’t breathe for a minute, like his lungs had eaten themselves and completely abandoned him. All he could do was sigh the man’s name and pull him tight against his broad chest.

“Thinking I’m someone to love is like thinking Marston could swim Owanjila”

“Or that Kieran isn’t fucking his horse” Arthur spares a bemused hum, he’s not ready for this, someone save this guy from a world of heartbreak before Arthur can’t help himself. What would they do now? Would they flirt and hold hands and go on long rides into the sunset? Would Arthur smack Sean’s arse and yank him down onto his lap when they were buzzed and pleasantly warm singing around the campfire? He knew people knew of their activities together, but nobody cared, release was release, and if the only place you could find it was with another man then sure, go wild. Though, when you bring love into it, things grew ever so murky.

“What are we gonna do now that you’ve gone and fallen in love?” Arthur sighed, brow furrowed and teeth nipping at the inside of his cheek in thought. He stared up at the top of his tent. “You’re not gonna drag me into Marston’s tent, are you?”

“I thought I could hear ye sneakin’ around outside, creep” Sean chuckled, and it was an annoyingly chipper noise for such a late hour. They both fall silent a moment, before he hears the ginger draw in a long breath, hesitant to let it go again, “I was hoping we could stay like this- this is nice…” Arthur let his lip curl in a smile, this was nice.

And just as he always did; he did exactly as Sean asked.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here's a reminder reminder to leave a comment or request, it'll help a bunch!!


End file.
